Lowell Tyron
Professor Lowel Tyron (originally named Alan Meyer) is a character in Code Lyoko Evolution. He is noted for creating the Cortex. He is portrayed by Franck Beckmann. Tyron is a new and major enemy of the Lyoko Warriors in the fifth season. He used to work with Franz Hopper as seen in Countdown, but was kicked out of the team because he didn't listen to Hopper's instructions and wanted to use whatever they developed for his own good. He betrayed Franz, and during the years 2003- 2006, he built his own supercomputer and created the Cortex. Tyron fights against the five Lyoko Warriors by sending his human soldiers called ninjas into the core of the Cortex. When Jeremie launched his Multi-Agent System to destroy X.A.N.A. in Fight to the Finish, X.A.N.A. managed to survive by injecting his source codes into the four Lyoko Warriors and took refuge in Tyron's supercomputer, which later enabled it to menace the world once again. In the sixteenth episode, Confusion, the group stumbles upon Tyron's ninjas attacking X.A.N.A.'s monsters in the core of the Cortex. Jeremie requested a video conversation with Tyron, in which he claimed that he knew nothing of X.A.N.A. or its dangers and that he feared no one. He then summoned two ninjas, intending to trap Yumi and Aelita in the Cortex until they were rematerialized into the real world by Jeremie. In Obstinacy, Tyron was seen working in his laboratory (through a webcam) with none other than Aelita's long-lost mother, Anthea. When he noticed Aelita's presence, he immediately severed the connection. It is later revealed in Ultimate Mission that Tyron and Anthea are married, making him Aelita's stepfather and legal guardian. Tyron had been working with Anthea to get his hands on Franz Hopper's archives. It is unclear how long they have been married; Tyron claims it has been four years, but Anthea tells Aelita that she only married him so that she could see her daughter again, so it may have been a very recent marriage. He uses this connection to bargain with Aelita: she can either destroy the Cortex or see her mother again. Much to his surprise, she decides to forsake her mother and infect the Cortex with the virus. When hearing his supercomputer is about to be infected and destroyed, he orders for it to be shut down, despite the Lyoko Warriors still being on the inside. He shows no compassion towards them, and fakes his emotions towards Aelita in the presence of others, such as the principal. His supercomputer is currently shut down, but he could possibly develop an anti-virus and turn it back on, inadvertently releasing the powerfully dangerous X.A.N.A. on the world once again. Appearances Season Five *''Countdown'' (first appearance) *''The Warrior Awakens'' *''Confusion'' *''Obstination'' *''Espionage'' *''Temporal Paradox'' *''Ultimate Mission'' Trivia *According to the fourteenth episode Intrusion, Tyron mysteriously disappeared and got rid of every trace of himself on June 25, 2003, which was actually 3-4 months before Jeremie had reactivated the supercomputer in the two-part prequel X.A.N.A. Awakens. *In Intrusion, at the very end, Jeremie says that Tyron almost managed to find their location, which implies that Tyron did not yet know the real identities of Team Lyoko. *It is possible that the he was involved in Project Carthage. *According to Jeremie, Tyron greatly fears Team Lyoko. *In Temporal Paradox Tyron used Laura to find out the identities of the Lyoko Warriors, providing him with valuable information on the whereabouts of the group. *Tyron is referred to as Ikonov in the official episode summaries. *Tyron is similar in appearance and has similar goals to the villain, Professor Pretorius in the 1935 film, Bride of Frankenstein **Both of their hairstyles are somewhat curly **Both are sophisticated villains and at first have no knowledge of the cause of a situation until they are told about it by the main characters. **Both are scientists that were fired from their workplace **Both are willing to do anything to get what they want (Tyron married Aelita's mother to make the weapon Project Carthage was ment to create and Pretorius kidnapped the wife of his former pupil, Henry von Frankenstein in order to create life for his own purposes). **They can persuade others close to the heroes to get close to them. Gallery Countdown - Franz firing Tyron.jpg|Tyron with Franz Hopper in the video in Count-down. Tyron and Henchmen.png|Tyron commanding his people, The Ninjas. Confusion69.JPG|Tyron communicating with Yumi and Aelita. Confusion75.JPG|Tyron's serious face. 20130416181210-Confusion75.JPG|Tyron smiling. Obstination80.JPG|Tyron with Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer in his lab. Obstination82.JPG|Tyron notices Aelita. Ultime mission 005.jpg|Tyron entering as Anthea talking with Aelita in Espionage. Ultime mission 006.jpg|Asking Anthea about who is it. Tyron.png|At Kadic. maxresdefault.jpg|Tyron giving Aelita, Anthea's locket. 2013-06-24 11-18-54.png|Interrogating Yumi as to the lab's whereabouts. es:Profesor Tyron fr:Professeur Tyron pt:Professor Tyron Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Minor characters Category:Tyron Category:Season 5 Category:Rewrite